


hashtag hi (hashtag i love your stupid face)

by notcaycepollard



Series: hashtag secret agent [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coulson's equally huge crush on Skye, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, JUST KISS ALREADY, Pining, Skye's huge crush on Coulson, and then happened some more, don't start a hashtag trending when you are a secret agent, uh so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@quakenotthegame: Which suit should I wear? Obsidian pinstripe with grey tie, or charcoal wool with silver tie? #ShitMySpyBoyfriendSays</p><p>Skye starts a secret twitter account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hashtag hi (hashtag i love your stupid face)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [AMidnightVoyage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightVoyage/gifts).



@quakenotthegame: Little Debbie snack cakes are the perfect food. Both a snack, and a cake. We should bring them on every mission. #ShitMySpyBoyfriendSays

 

@quakenotthegame: No you can't get your nails done in the middle of a mission. This isn't a mall trip. Yes, even if we're in a mall. #ShitMySpyBoyfriendSays

@quakenotthegame: Okay yes if you were undercover as a normal girl then fine that would be acceptable. Red polish though. #ShitMySpyBoyfriendSays

 

@quakenotthegame: When I say don't touch my car what I mean is don't fire BULLETS at my car Jesus Christ I just finished panelbeating #ShitMySpyBoyfriendSays

 

@quakenotthegame: Which suit should I wear? Obsidian pinstripe with grey tie, or charcoal wool with silver tie? #ShitMySpyBoyfriendSays

@quakenotthegame: That was a trick question. Obviously it should be the slate suit with navy tie. It brings out my eyes. #ShitMySpyBoyfriendSays

@iamironman: @quakenotthegame wait a minute here, is your #SpyBoyfriend a dirty no-good liar who's supposed to be dead?

@quakenotthegame: @iamironman that's classified.

@iamironman: @quakenotthegame very funny but are you dating a zombie or what

@quakenotthegame: @iamironman or what

@capsicle: @iamironman @quakenotthegame Come on guys, everyone knows he's not dead, did you not read the files Nat put up? I told you it was important.

@bw3984: @capsicle @iamironman don't talk about me on the internet, gentlemen. [deleted]

@iamironman: @capsicle I thought it was important like when you tell me I should buy war bonds, or take my vitamins

@capsicle: @iamironman Where did you think we got that helicarrier from anyway?

@iamironman: @capsicle I thought Fury just rode around on it being secretive and dramatic

 

@iamironman: @quakenotthegame your #SpyBoyfriend is off my Christmas card list due to Not Being Dead

@peppertheboss: @iamironman @quakenotthegame As if you run that list, honey. You're not deleting someone for not being dead.

@iamironman: @peppertheboss this is unacceptable, that jerk made me have feelings & a single manly tear

@peppertheboss: @iamironman Okay, you can delete him from twelve per cent of the list, how does that sound?

@iamironman: @peppertheboss when will you ever give that up babe

@peppertheboss: @iamironman I don't know, when will you name a building after me?

@iamironman: @capsicle hey bud can we rename the new Avengers headquarters real quick

@capsicle: @iamironman Tony. No.

@capsicle: @iamironman Can you tell me how to change my name on here though? I really wish I hadn't let you set it up for me.

 

@quakenotthegame: No we're not getting the team a pet, I didn't think it was a good idea then and I don't think it now. #ShitMySpyBoyfriendSays

@quakenotthegame: Not even a monkey. Especially not a monkey. #ShitMySpyBoyfriendSays

@quakenotthegame: I thought you wanted a dog, anyway. Not that we're getting one of those. #ShitMySpyBoyfriendSays

@quakenotthegame: Okay if we survive this mission I'll think about it. #ShitMySpyBoyfriendSays #TeamDad

 

@quakenotthegame: I'm not painting my robot hand silver to look like the Winter Soldier's arm, that's creepy and weird. #ShitMySpyBoyfriendSays

@quakenotthegame: Yes I know he was Cap's best friend, what's your point here. #ShitMySpyBoyfriendSays

@quakenotthegame: Guys. Take the custom mod off my robot hand right now before I ground you all for a month. #ShitMySpyBoyfriendSays

@quakenotthegame: No I would not "be Peggy Carter anyway", what is wrong with you. #ShitMySpyBoyfriendSays

@capsicle: @quakenotthegame This conversation makes me very uncomfortable.

@bbarnes15: @capsicle @quakenotthegame how do you think I feel jeez Rogers

@capsicle: @bbarnes15 Sorry Buck, you wanna grab breakfast?

@bbarnes15: @capsicle that'd be nice i think, that place we go? am i remembering right

 

@quakenotthegame: This team's a natural disaster waiting to happen and no I don't mean you. #ShitMySpyBoyfriendSays

@quakenotthegame: Are you going to be mad at me forever because I did kind of save your life out there. #ShitMySpyBoyfriendSays

@quakenotthegame: Please stop throwing rocks at me with your powers it's unbecoming. #ShitMySpyBoyfriendSays

 

@quakenotthegame: Here's some candy and a meaningful look. #ShitMySpyBoyfriendSays

 

@quakenotthegame: I'm not going to say anything to you for the next thousand years I'm just going to look at you with my pining face. #ShitMySpyBoyfriendSays

@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame I'm not your boyfriend

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint but you should be

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint "You're the red Corvette." #ShitMySpyBoyfriendSays

@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame you have a point. my office.

 

@quakenotthegame: You're a major security breach and also I love you. #ShitMySpyBoyfriendSays

@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame That's a blatant misquote.

@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame I definitely said the bit about loving you first.

@darcingaround: @irunthejoint hey so can i get my ipod back or what

 

 


End file.
